


"sumo?"

by odysseusstwink



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Depression, Euthanasia, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Grief/Mourning, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Moving On, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseusstwink/pseuds/odysseusstwink
Summary: hank has been gone for almost a year, and now connor has to say goodbye to sumo as well.literally no comfort, i wrote this after my dog was put down and we had a final walk together. it's sad but it's nice. i guess.doesn't have to be hankcon, but written with that in mind.





	"sumo?"

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe, kids. you're so very loved.

sumo's steps were heavy, his breath panting and wheezing out of his failing lungs. his fur was greying and shedding strongly. that beautiful bright light in him had been burnt out, the light that reminded connor so much of hank.  
"want another break, sumo? let's sit down." connor said, kneeling down and taking off sumo's leash from his collar. wrapping the line of fabric over his knuckles, connor wandered over to a bench in the isolated countryside.  
the view was stunning; late afternoon sun rising over rolling hills and framing the image like a renaissance painting. the sheep sumo had once loved bugging now grazed without incident as sumo watched on, tired and yet happy.  
"beautiful, isn't it? hank loved this too, said it was the reason he moved us all here. retirement made him really soft, didn't it? god, i can't believe he's gone, sumo." connor reminisced sadly, crossing his ankles and leaning against the back of the old wooden bench. sumo heaved his body up next to him, resting his head on his knee to assist his breathing. connor allowed his hand to drift through the wiry fur of sumo's head, eyes falling on his weak frame.  
"oh hank, i wish you were here. you'd have a joke about, i'm sure, my state now. i don't know what to do: sumo's going tomorrow and i'm gonna be alone again. like before. hank, i'm scared." connor admitted, pulling his knees up to his chest. the reality of the situation hadn't really set in yet: hank was gone, sumo was going to go and connor would be left in an empty house again. no laughter, no yelling, no love. pictures that hung on the walls mocked his sadness, taunted the sore part of his heart. the smell of hank was fading fast, even though connor hadn't touched anything in his room since he went. sometimes, even though he'd never admit it to anyone, connor would feel so alone, so scared and isolated, that he'd crawl into hank's bed, pull the covers over his head and pretend it was all back to normal. pretend that hank was just on a late shift, pretend he'd come home and laugh at connor's fears but still hold him close and do that little chuckle again. the one where he scrunched his nose.  
but that never happened. hank never came back, connor never heard his laugh again, he never embraced hank again. the house stayed cold and scary, sumo's increasingly stressed breathing being the only noise besides connor's sniffles and quiet crying. it hurt him everytime he woke up, eyes sore from tears, and he was still alone in bed. still wearing hank's too big hoodies and track suit bottoms. still isolated and scared.  
"hank," connor whispered through tears slowly building at the edges of his eyes, his jaw clenched strong, "i miss you. i miss you so very much. i still love you, still want you back. will you please come back? just for a day or two? please?" connor's voice cracked unnaturally, pitch-y and weak from nights of screaming and crying, breaking whiskey glasses and picture frames. from mornings of picking broken glass out of his skin. from days spent alone and avoiding every knock at the door, every text and call. isolation was so much easier than smiling, anyway.  
sumo raised his head slowly, having noticed connor's crying, muffled by the fist now shoved in front of his mouth.  
"s-sorry, sumo. i know the last thing you need now is me crying like a baby." connor joked, smiling forcefully. his breath hitched in his throat as he leaned his head back.  
"i'm going to miss you so much, sumo. i promise. i'll never get another dog, never again." connor insisted, but he knew that's not what sumo would want. right before hank had gone, they'd been looking at a little pit bull puppy that had been abused in her last home. she was a shy girl, and they were told she was a potentially 'dangerous' dog, but they fell in love immediately with her. when hank died, connor was so overtaken with grief and loss that he couldn't even think about getting another dog, but he knew hank wanted the little pup. she was much bigger now, but still up for adoption. hank and sumo would want her in the house. maybe connor would adopt her. maybe he'd find a man who loved him, loved all his little flaws and anxieties. maybe he'd move away, keeping only the best of hank's stuff, the best hoodies and whiskey bottles. maybe he'd get another detective job. maybe he'd have a family again. he wasn't replacing them, he decided, he was loving and honouring them by moving on. by keeping going. by staying alive with the memories of the three of them that no one else shared. time could ravage his body and mind but it couldn't take what had already happened. it couldn't take what wasn't physical. couldn't take hank again.  
connor knelt down, re-attatched sumo's collar and took a step forward. sumo didn't follow him.  
the loud breathing had gone, those empty eyes were closed, the life was gone.  
"sumo?"


End file.
